


Macchi!

by LolyGothica



Series: Kuroko no ABO Dynamics [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practice match with Shutoku, led to a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchi!

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kuroko No Basuke, where they were playing basketball for professional clubs.  
> Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's familiar around AO3 but not so much with anime fandoms, so search it on internet in case you don't get it. I tweak the dynamics a little, there won't be any heats.
> 
> And thank you so much for the loves you guys gave to all the fics in this series. Kudos and comments are really lovely, sincerely thank you. Especially for Angeless with your awesome comments in all three oneshots in this series, they really lifted my mood for writing more. And for KimiShiroChan, thanks too. Here is another sequel.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

**MACCHI!**

“What!? You have a joint practice with Shutoku today?” Ryouta paused midplay with Tsuga. Kagami gulped down his water and nodded.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kagami asked as he put down the dishes in the sink.

“Mou, you didn’t.” Ryouta whined. “Midorimacchi will come too, right?”

“Heh, of course. He must be itching to beat me.” Kagami smirked.

“Okay then! Tsugacchi, let’s watch Daddy’s game!” Ryouta exclaimed enthusiastically. He picked Tsuga by his armpits and rushed to their bedroom to change his and Tsuga’s clothes.

“... What?”

* * *

As expected, when they came to the gym Kuroko’s attention focused on Tsuga immediately. Coach and Kuroko argued (or insisted with a blank face in Kuroko’s case) for whom should hold Tsuga. Ryouta smiled sheepishly and helped with Seirin’s preparation as the two kept arguing while Tsuga was currently in Kuroko’s arms.

“Ne ne, it will be funny if Kagami#2 joined this game? I’d like to see Shutoku’s faces.” Koganei giggled.

“That’s not gonna happen, he didn’t do any practice. It was a wonder he didn’t get any injuries after facing Touou.” Kagami glowered, daring the smaller man to suggest the otherwise.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Koganei raised his arms in surrender.

* * *

“Whoa, isn’t it Tsuga-chan?” Takao bounced to Kuroko’s way where he still held Tsuga. Aida was doing her coach things so he had the complete satisfaction of having Tsuga before the match.

“Takao-kun? Where are the rest?”

“They are still changing.” Takao said as he took Tsuga’s little hands and played with him. “Pfft, Shin-chan will be ‘ecstatic’ seeing Tsuga-chan!”

Kuroko smiled faintly. “I figure that much.”

While in contrast, the moment Midorima’s eyes set on the red haired baby, he froze. That baby, he didn’t know why, but Tsuga seemed attached to him.

“Oh, Shin-chan, come here!” Takao called.

“Tch.” Midorima clicked his tongue while pushing the bridge of his glasses. And like on clue, Tsuga’s eyes fixated on him.

“Ah, thanks goodness we are not late. Dai-chan! You need to stop napping too much!” Momoi’s voice suddenly filled the gym. The pink haired woman was dragging a dark skinned man.

“We are not late, are we? It’s alright then.” Aomine said before yawning.

“Tetsu-kuuun! We are coming to cheer on you and Midorin!” Momoi said as she almost glomped on the blue haired omega but stopped herself when she saw the baby in Kuroko’s arms.

“Eh, Tsu-chan?” Momoi wondered as she caressed the baby’s hair. “Wait, then Ryou-chan is here!”

“Momocchi!” Ryouta called while still helping around with the Seirin.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Kagami said as he approached Aomine with a twitch of his eye.

“Well, naturally I come.”

“What does that mean?” Kagami sweatdropped, didn’t get how Aomine’s logic worked.

“By the way, Kise.” Aomine suddenly draped his arm over Ryouta’s shoulders. Which Kagami rewarded him with a smack behind his head.

“It’s Kagami.” Ryouta corrected while pouting.

“Why don’t you join the game? I want to see Midorima’s face if he have to face you too.” Aomine smirked predatorily.

“How simple your mind course, Aomine.” Midorima commented.

“I won’t allow that!” Kagami shouted, and Kiyoshi still with his sincere smile restrained the red haired man.

“He mocked my expression when you entered our match.” Aomine griped.

“I was stating the truth.” Midorima deadpanned.

“But Aomine-kun, your expression was indeed priceless.” Kuroko said. Tsuga was already with Izuki. Midorima had a mental sigh of relief when the baby’s focus was on someone’s else.

“Hmph, as if.”

“Shall I show you the video, Dai-chan?”

“Not needed.”

* * *

Aida frowned, Midorima’s three pointers were frightening. Not to mention Takao’s hawkeye and the other Shutoku’s members. They really needed to catch up soon and closed in the gap. Kagami’s jumps blocked Midorima’s shoots, but sometimes the green haired man able to slip successful shoots in between his blocked ones. The first half ended without gap addition, that Aida was grateful.

“We need to stop Midorima at all cost. Kagami, you focus on him. Izuki, give the ball to Hyuuga-kun. Hyuuga-kun, your three pointers is crucial to close the gap. And Kiyoshi, keep playing like usual.” Aida stated. “Kuroko, what about Takao?”

“Just a little more.” Kuroko stated.

“Okay, then after that, make sure the ball never reach Midorima. That’s all I need to say. And the last, let’s-”

“MACCHI!”

....

A baby voice echoed in the court.

“Eh?” Ryouta blinked as he looked to his son in his hold. The baby’s arms stretched toward the Shutoku’s bench. All the players, both Seirin and Shutoku, stared at the baby with bewilderment, except for Midorima who stared at the baby with concealed horror.

“Maaacchiii~”

“EH?” Ryouta gaped, it couldn’t be...

“Tsu-Tsuga?” Kagami paled.

“Macchi! Macchi!” The baby flailed his arms happily. Seemed satisfied with himself.

“It can’t be. He is calling Midorimacchi.”

“With ‘Macchi’, he copied you.” Aomine said from behind him.

“NOOOOO!!!” Kagami suddenly hollered.

“Ta-Taigacchi?” Ryouta jumped a bit hearing the sudden raise of Kagami’s voice.

“He barely calls me ‘Daddy’, and he calls that... that...” The ‘Daddy’ of Tsuga’s was on his four on the court banging the wooden floor with his fist. He was surrounded with gloomy lines.

“How rude referring someone with ‘that’.” Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Daaa~” Tsuga called his father nonchalantly.

“See?” Kagami’s face now decorated with comical tears.

“Taigacchi, I believe it’s just a coincidence. No way Tsugacchi call-”

“MACCHIII~”

“Ugh, okay, maybe he does.”

Kagami still solemnly sulked on the floor while the other Seirin members tried to cheer him up. His son tried too by calling him ‘Daa’ each time but that apparently darkened his mood. No way. Why was his son able to come up with a name for someone else while for himself, the father, set with ‘Daa’ only? Kagami couldn’t accept this. No, he couldn’t.

* * *

The second half finally started. But something was different, something was wrong. The court suddenly felt cold and a weird menacing feeling entrapped all of the players. Both teams felt it, and they could visualize black aura came off from Kagami.

“Ugh, Shin-chan, don’t you think Kagami looks strange?”

“Yes.”

“He looks like he is going for a kill rather than for a game.”

“Yes.” Midorima saw it coming, right after Tsuga called him ‘Macchi’. He just knew it.

“Midorima.” Kagami started. His eyes were dark and his glare was piercing Midorima’s soul. “I won’t hand over my son’s affection to you!”

“Hmph, I don’t know what you are talking about, but I accept your challenge.”

* * *

In the end, Seirin won. As expected with how crazed-like Kagami’s eyes were. That hot-headed behavior of his was for once benefitted them. They were in an okonomiyaki restaurant, together with Shutoku members plus Aomine and Momoi.

Otsubo clapped Hyuuga’s back. “Next time we are not going to lose.”

“Bring it on.” Hyuuga grinned.

Kagami was busy preparing the dough of the okonomiyaki, Tsuga’s little hand once in awhile tried to poke the said dough. Ryouta expertedly caught the baby fist with his own hand and the baby pouted cutely.

“Tsugacchi, let Daddy cook.” Ryouta playfully admonished his son while hugging the boy tightly to himself. He couldn’t help it, sometimes his son just too cute.

“Daa.”

“Daddy.” Kagami urged.

“Daaaa.”

“Daaaddy.”

“Papa!” Tsuga suddenly maneuvered in Ryouta’s lap to peered back where he could see the Shutoku members. And then, “MACCHI!”

“Tsuuugaaa!!” Kagami wailed as he dumped the dough container and dramatically ranted about how his son had ignored him. Riko screeched about the dough splattered on their table and Hyuuga shouted about him being ridiculous. Yet all of their protests and encouragements fell into deaf ears. With a new resolve, Kagami stood up and took the baby from Ryouta into his arms.

“Tsuga, I’m your father so don’t look for Midorima.” He said before sitting down beside Ryouta. Tsuga was secured in his embrace.

“Daddy is jealous, you know.” Ryouta said as he poked Tsuga’s nose.

“Damn right.”

“Aww, Bakadaddy is jealous~” Aomine taunted which spurred a round of laughter.

Midorima’s eyebrow twitched with the ridiculousness of Kagami. He couldn’t stand how that fiery, yet stupid, jealousy managed to defeat Shutoku. His pride couldn’t take it.

In contrast with Midorima, Takao watched Kagami family with a small smile and a longing look. He wanted a family, a warm and happy family. Takao then turned to Midorima.

“Shin-chan,”

“Hn?”

“Let’s get married.”

Silence.

Silence fell upon them for about twenty seconds. Hyuuga wasn’t even mad with the sprayed coffee on his face, by the courtesy of Kiyoshi after being surprised by the sudden proposal, from an omega nonetheless.

“What?” Midorima asked, for once he doubted his hearing.

“Let’s get married.” Takao repeated firmly.

And uproar rose in the restaurant.

 

**OMAKE**

“Head coach, this is the list of this year’s regulars.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you for your hard work.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Let’s see. Number 4 is the second year Aomine Toshio as well as the power forward, Aomine Toshiyuki as the small forward, Midorima Osamu as the shooting guard, Murasakibara Yuudai as the center, and – what? A first year for point guard?”

“Yes, Sir. He has… different eyes.”

“Eyes, sounds familiar. Akashi Ryuunosuke.”

“Another first year has made it into the bench. Kagami Ren.”

“Kagami?”

“Yes, he is Kagami Tsuga’s brother, who has graduated this year.”

“I see. Seeing their names kind of nostalgic.”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And perhaps comment?


End file.
